As transistor dimensions continue to decrease, it has become apparent that scaling silicon-based metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistors (and related memory devices) is a challenge. It is desirable to maintain electrostatic control and reduce power consumption while maintaining or improving performance. To further the goals towards improved efficiency and performance, various materials and switching mechanisms are being explored, including magnetic-based devices. Two-dimensional (2D) materials, including graphene and monolayer tin (a 2D topological insulator (TI)) are also subject to current research.